Scars and the End
by DeathJoker321
Summary: Soooo this is a Fanfic about Chris Thorndyke how he get hurt and died at the end it will be a nice fanfic about him so for all Chris Haters sorrrryyy XD well I going to ship him with Sonic couse i can ;P


**Yeah I know you all hating me and stuff so this fanfic will be about Chris**

 **RP : who do you mean ? you Asshole ?**

 **Well Chris Thorndyke ...**

 **I know i know :D but he was my childhood charakter and i will write more about him even if you dont wanna XD**

 **AAAAND i know you hating him so i will write nice stuff about him . . . logical right ?**

 **AAAAND i will shipping him with someone ... I guess i dont know maybe it will end up in a friendship way or something but i tryng i guess so But this person will be ...**

 **RP : ...who ?**

 **...Y-yyou know the blue hegho-**

 **RP : OOH please die !**

 **Yeah i know to that im the only person who will write a fanfic about him 2016 most 2017 but i give a fuck XD**

 **RP = Randomperson**

 **Joker = Me (maybe i will be there i dont know)**

 **Death = a friend of mine ( Yeah i know this sounds kind of creepy but trust me he isnt that bad XD)**

He is walking and dancing with the pain around his body that goes weaker and weaker after every move he did. Never leaf the beautiful Yellow eyes that was shinning around his blue eyes they werent spezial at his but the could mean the entire world for the Pain.

Chris didnt know why ...but it was like this the ENTIRE WEEK ! it was useless . . .

So he was walking around the City he already looked so god damm weak and sleepy even if Ella said that he could stay in his house and not going to school that day he just couldnt he even missed two days at school so he just couldnt do that !.

His friends was concerned to but they didnt know what to do about his sleepy friend so they just stared at him waiting for an answer all what Chris said was...

Chris : "Im fine dont worry "

Chris : " Im okey "

Chris : " Its alright "

Every word with a smile even it was forced and weak giving his friends time to chill.

. . . but

But he isnt. He is not okey !.

He got a lot of Scars on his body but he didnt notice them without the Pain, he even didnt know where they come from its like they wandering around him and stop in a place where no one cant see them except little scars around his hands even Sonic notice it and ask so many times if he is okey, but the most were harmless just one or two scars were way more deeper then he thought so all what he sayed to his blue friend that he is fine not completely but outherwise fine.

Now Chris was in his own World alone without the Pain he looked around everything was white and have some little blue shades that looked like some sort of Cloud, just in blue.

Then Chris finally notice something against his back like a lot taller Human or something, he was back on back with this creature. Chris way to scared to answer but get a little voice after that Jumpscare.

Chris : " w-wha-t ... w-what did you-?"

Demon : "Well look what i got here " sayed the Demon with no feelings about to kill someone like that, and got dammit Chris knows that, he knows that this Creature will kill him he even think that he is the reason for all his Pain and Scars.

The man with bare Hands has now a Knive with blood on it and some sort of a family weapon. The Knife was now moving right infront of Chris chest where his Heart was.

Demon : "Dont worry it will be over soon~!"

Was his last Word to the Boy that has now a Knife in his Chest and it Burned like hell !. The Blood that was only for him visibel is now forming a thick pond around him. His Eyes half closed and Pain is going to limb himself. It burned like god dammit fire inside of him the Cold of the knive was so not helping with it.

Chris : "h-ha ...ca-can i ...win t-this ...fight ?"

he asked weakly before collapsing backwards on the Ground.

Peopel screaming around him looking at the Boy whos eyes closed and a labored breath out of his mouth, they even shake him a bit a woman who was calling the ambulance and nervous looking eyes

Everything looked perfect for a planning mord

... (Sonic P.O.V)...

The so calmed Hedgehog is now scared then usuall even if he dont show this, he must be calm for them and even calmed them down to, everything because of this week where his best human friend looked like a freaking zombie, just with not so much blood at him or the green colour it was cause his walk and his not so good speaking language.

Sonic : "Is he really okey ?"

Sonic asked himself he knows that the Boy is something hidding from him but else he was scared what happend at the beginning at the week where this was starting

 ** _FLASHBACK TIME_**

 _It is Monday_

 _Sonic was outside in his usually place thinking about taking a break for once or getting himsellf a chillidog, he even shared his Chillidog with Chris some times, but this time Chris didnt wont anything to eat or sleep or anything that a Human should do because he really could die if he didnt do this._

 _Sonic was completly worried he didnt know what was happening with his Human friend at the morning he even look so pale and he saw a little scar on his Hand. He didnt even eat much just one bite and that was it. Ella and Tanaka was worried to but thinking that he might be a little sick Orrr_

 _Sonic : "maybe he is in his puberty..."_

 _´OH GOD PLEASE NO´_

 _He thought to himself, but that wouldnt explain the scars on his Hands_

 _Sonic IS SERIOUSLY WORRIED_

 _What is wrong with him and where do these Scars come fro-_

 _His Thought was again interupt by no one else as Chris. By looking at the clock who was in Chris room he realised that he was thinking about him 6 hours along. ´wow´. Chris was right now close to the Door and he even managed to open it and get himself to his room before a Blue hedgehog stoped him by holding his hands to his chest_

 _Sonic : "Chris please tell me whats wrong we all are worried about you!"_

 _Chris looked into the Hedgehog eyes only to see how worried he was but even if he will tell him that he is okey Pain has something better to do and give his voice a shot_

 _Sonic : "Chris i begging you i dont want to see you like this !"_

 _He knows he knows no one wont to see him like this it wasnt even usually to akt like that for him but Chris has to do it just one single word maybe ...but_

 _Sonic was getting angrier..._

 _Sonic :"CHRISTOPHER THORNDYKE GODAMMIT WHAT WRONG WIT-"_

 _Tears fill up Chris´s eyes ,and Sonic completly shock knowing he shoudnt scream at the Boy who was acting like a sleepers. Before Sonic can apologize Chris started to shake himself without knowing it._

 _Chris : " im sorry "_

 _Was all what he sayed to his Hedgehog friend before collapsing on him and starting a labored breathing, Sonic of course catched him but was confussed and now completely shocked_

 _Sonic : "c-chris ?!"_

 _Sonic : "CHRIS ! H-Hey w-whats wrong with you ?...ch-chris ?"_

 _Sonic : "pe-please a-answer me !"_

 _Sonic : "I-I..."_

 _... im sorry for screaming at you_

 _a single little tear was coming out of his eye when he looked at his friend who looked like he came freah from a war._

 _But Sonic didnt like this look so he carried Chris bridal style to his bed he dont even have problems to carrying him couse he was pretty light for someone his sight but after this day can it be ? that he get lighter than before ? well he should probably get his friend rest. it doesnt seen like Chris is getting worser then before, when he was about to leaf a stupid Idee came in his mind and didnt get lost in seconds_

Should he look at his Scars and check on him ?

 _He looked at Chris sleeping body and stared at him for a while_

 _...he sure is cute_

 _The fuck that he just ...THOUGHT ! c-cute and chris ?! well yeah he sure is adorabel and stuff but he never thought about this idea never !_

 _But checking on him isnt wrong right? just in case he has a serious wound or something_

 _he got closer now on his body and trying not to think that he is adorable and cute and argh Noooo!_

 _So he managed to get Chris shirt of him even with shake hands and a big blush on his cheeks he even heard his heart raiced like hell but at first he didnt look at Chris, so when he open his Eyes and see so many scares on his Chest so, Sonic Heart broke into thousand pieces_

 _Sonic : "o-oh god !"_

 _his Eyes was filling with water and his hands was moving in front of his mouth not realising the truth about this. W-where came all these Scars ?! who did this to him !_

 _He managed to relise one Hand to get his Chest who was barriely moving and touching one of the bigger scars on him this one was from his shoulder to his waist crosing with another so they are looking like a big X on him_

...what did you do? Chris?

 ** _End_** ** _Flashback_**

since then he got more and more scars that limping him done Sonic know he dont do it to himself Chris isnt the boy for that but where did they come from how can he help what should he do ? talking doesnt seen like helping much or screaming and hoping isnt better !.

When he looked in the Sky to see the shining eggman-moon he realised again that he didnt walk or run or get himself a Chillidog, again he was thinking at Chris again... but he isnt here ?

where are you?

Chris?

Cream : "SONIC-SAN SONIC-SAN! "

I Heard Cream calling for me and jump to my foot so she can See that her voice screaming werent useless

Sonic : "what is it Cream? is Amy getting angry again? like i say i dont wanna got on a date now"

Cream : "NO NO NO NO this isn't it p-please come to the house sonic-san! "

She sayed with little tears inside her eyes and a begging posion hands clapped and shaking all over. So before i have to see more of this ...

i follow her to the House or rather she draged me there to show me That Chuck is talking to someone at the phone i See on his face that they weren't good news that i get from him

he then nodded everytime when the voice makes little brakes so he could get the information slowly inside him. When he turn off the Phone he didnt look at us he just looked at the table that was infront of him. And i swear i heared a little whimper from the Professor

Sonic : "Chuck what is it? "

He stopped looking at the Table and was now looking at us we both have a serious look on our faces and realy wanted to know whats going on but by thinking it have something to do with "him".

Chuck : "im sorry for telling you guys but... Chris is at the... h-hospital and probably dont come back at home sone"

He sayed the last words in a quiet voice not wanted to reach or ears but they did i feel how my face get worrieder and my eyes not losing the one of the Professor

But Cream getting it worser i know it by myself i heard her soft crying at first then running to Amy who came right after the phone call she hugged her, face burring at her chest and hands on her back strong so Amy dont have the chance to stop her but she didnt do that she hugged her back but didnt look at Cream she looked to us to me and Chuck

Amy : "Guys whats wrong ? why is Cream crying ?"

We looked up to her no one of use wont to say anything even Cream didnt fell like it but we have to do it was useless

Even if i dont wont to see someone right now besides Chris, so I leave the Professor alone to explaining her he probably wont go to see Chris this Night knowing that i wont to be alone i will going to Chris no mather what even if Shadow cames by i would ignoring him.

so i rushed done the streets to get in the Hospital even if i had to sneak in there right know all i do is for his sake probably

...(Chris P.O.V)...

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I should have seen this coming ...crap_

 _This place is so familiar to me but knowing that this place hurt me everytime i came here i hope that i get soon out of here_

 _My Chest has still this dumb Knife in it i cant touch it even if i will i cant barerly move right know. My blood is everywhere at the floor but i get used to this look so it was okey..._

 _He cant save me right ? ha ...ha ...ha i realy should have seen this coming._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Chris : "im sorry"_

...(Sonic P.O.V)...

I run faster and faster maybe even faster then the speed of light i dont know but i got here just in seconds, i stand here at the front of the hospital his light was catching me it was completly white but i dont even care. So i was going right to the door hearing peopels talk in the middle of the Night someone of them even cried i was worried

So i broke my promise That i go to see Chris if he is okey just to check on the Girl with Red Hair and a white Dress to ask whats wrong she answered even with shaky voice

Little Girl :"M-my Mom and I was visiting my Grandpa every week but now they dont let me in just my Mother was in there one of the Doctors said to me that he isnt here anymore ...I-I dont get it ! W-what did he mean by that ?"

She looked up to me her Eyes was filled with Tears I think she knows it but just dont wont it

So i hugged her she put her tiny handy on my back and push me a little tighter to her before i speak to her i struged her Hair a little bit but was thinking if i have to do this to my friends to after Chri- ...no i dont wont to think about this

Sonic : "Im sorry"

Was all i said to her her mother came in but didnt have anything against me how i hugged her crieng little Girl insist of her but that doesnt matter know when they got out of here, the little girl came to me and hugged me ...

Little Girl :"Im sorry to i dont know why you are here but i dont think it is for god sake or ?"

I guess i wasnt the only one thinking but she got me good i looked a little shocked to hear it by a little girl but i know she must see the worrieng inside of me to

Sonic : "Thank you"

So she got out waving at me with tiny hands and then got out with her mother holding her in her arms. But now i really have to see him.

...(Chris P.O.V)...

 _Chris : "So ...can i get out ?"_

 _I asked something so strangenly and unbelieverbel to a man who was completly Dark besides a white shirt and yellow bruning eyes_

 _Death : "Oooh but i wanted to play with you a little longer~!"_

 _He sayed with a mocking tone i didnt realy care the Knife was now out of my Chest besides i looked like normal well usually normal ! but the Blood was still there but didnt look like it was mine or something_

 _Chris : "Weeeelll you can get out with me right ?"_

 _Death : "...ha"_

 _He sayed his Eyes were completly open i even can see his blood lines but my Thoughts were Interupt by his laughter that freaked me out a little_

 _Death : "HAHAHAHA I KNOW IT ! I KNOW IT ! YOURE SO FUNNY ! HAHAHAHAHAH"_

 _!_

 _Death : "ha ...ha no i am the Death my little one and you ! are a Human i cant get out right know ! it would look so stupid ! Dont you think ?"_

 _Chris : "...w-well-"_

 _Death : "Exactly! So i think you have your lessons bye bye i will come and get you soon !~"_

 _Chris : "W-WAIT!"_

 _but before i realised i was awake in a strange place in a strange room who was completly white Ah! the hospital! right now i know how the people must be feeling when the got in a coma and waking up its a wonder they dont get a heartattack ! but it was just the hospital and not another strange room where no one should awake_

 _So i was started or rather trying to sit but it wasnt usefull the Pain was kinda everywhere in my body so i coudnt move even if stands in front of me with a Gun_

 _I closed my Eyes giving up before i heard the doors open i looked at the direction thinking that a nurse is coming and check up._

 _but it wasnt a nurse i guess i dont have to tell you who it was "...oh no"_

...(Sonic P.O.V)...

I came in after I ask a Nurse for the direction and pointed in a floor that was filled with light but no sounds were there no crieng no happiness i looked at the shield in front of the floor and creeped out a bit

(Comapasses)

Why did they bring Chris here ? he isnt in Coma as i know ?! Right ?

So i got in his Room just to see that Chris was looking at my direction just as i opened the Room his Eyes were half close and his mouth open so he could breath when i looked at his skin more accurate i saw that even it was Night he was Pale white just like a corpse and got more scars his Face has know two little scars on his left jaw.

Sonic : "CHRIS!"

I cried happily to see my friend (or maybe more XD) Awake i thought that he will sleep for more days or so

Chris : "S-sonic?"

He asked a little unbelievbel in his voice i didnt know why but it didnt matter to me before Chris could react i jumped at him and hugged him tight on me, my eyes finally giving up to hold the tears inside of me, they litterly flowed out of me Chris notice it and hugged me back with one hand and ask something so clear but still so shakie ...

Chris : "s-sorry i ...i didnt mean ...to worry you"

He sayed with all honest he really didnt mean to worrieng his friends but at the Moment he didnt care for anyone besides himself incloding Death

Sonic : "its okey are ...are y-you alright Chris?"

A stupid a really stupid question that he litterly want to change into a nice comfort word that said that everything will be okey they will flieng with Tails making rosecranzes with Cream or joking Knuckels a little but that didnt come

Chris : "...S-Sonic i ...g-go soon "

I chuckeld a bit before answering him

Sonic : "where did you wonna go ? its almost 2 pm there is no store or a place open righ-"

Chris : "Im Dying Sonic the Hedgehog"

He said with no emotions that could hold the Hedgehog for a while in comfort. Now his Eyes were completely wide,the shaking that stopped back there is now again in his body and trieng to hold the time up.

Sonic : "W ...What d-do you mean ?"

Chris : " I guess y-you know, Leaving and stuff "

I flinched a bit to hear this and of course Chris know how confused i am ´Why do you have to go?,Why why why ?´ He knows every seconds of it the only thing i can do now is

Chris : "H-HEY S-Sonic ! ...w-what are you doing ?"

I take his Legs and brought the other hand to his chest so i can carrieng him bridalstyle and run off the hospital. Chris stirred a bit course of my aktions but give up after 5 minutes and stared at me for a short time before asking

Chris : "s-should i ask ...where are we going ?"

Sonic : "You said youre going soon right ?"

Chris : "..."

Sonic : "So if its alright for you i take you in a place who ever you want"

Chris : "b-but"

Sonic : "...please this is all i can do for you n-now"

The Hedgehog looked again to Chris, just to see his blue eyes completely shining it was a long time ago but they promised to go some where and have there fun but it was a long time ago like i said and now nowing that my friend will going to recident pretty soon i just want to have a lone time with him

Chris : "...I cant go home or ?"

Sonic : "No"

Chris : " ...C-can you take me t-to the place where do you ...g-get Creams flowers?"

Sonic : "W-well yeah but ...why ?"

Chris : " d-dont know ... i find them beautiful i-i guess "

Sonic : "...Alright hold yourself for a while we will be there in a minute"

Chris : "...Y-yes"

I know Chris cant hold it he will fall soon and i have to watch it. I really dont want this but i know i just god damm know this but why ...why him ? he is my best friend and maybe even more ...(you have the right from me to think pervert XD) but before i could think more we was there in this little place were i get Creams flower

Chris : "w-wow"

Sonic : " Amazing ha ?"

Chris : "Y-yeah"

I put Chris on the Ground but he even couldnt sit so he laid down on the Flowers and was watching the sky if i look closely i could see that these scars are now red so that means they got open at the way here. I freaked out and wanted to ask him if he´s okey before i could he give me an answer

Chris : " I go s-soon Sonic d-dont worry..."

He had to breath so strong and loudly before taking another word and now seeing his pale skin and his eyes they were just so ...so worng they were lifeless

Sonic : "...Chris ?"

Chris : "... Y-yea Sonic ?"

Sonic : "...y-you know ...i kinda fell that this whole think is a freaking lie ...i-in front of my eyes ... i-i just cant believe that y-youre dying a-and ... that this is the last time "

Chris : "...i-im sorr-"

Sonic : " DONT SAY THIS GOD DAMNMIT WORD AGAIN ! ... j-just this is all my fault ..."

Chris : "..."

Chris : "t-this isnt youre fault S-sonic... I-I just couldnt say it to you or to your friends w-what was happening to me or still is happening to me ... i-i im s-s-sorry"

Now Chris was crieng the Painkillers that was given to him couldnt do there jobs anymore so he feel everything just 10+ intensive then before but he feel something warm on his neck and his chest he open his eyes to see that the hedgehog was hugging him pretty firmly, but that was making him cry more he burned his face on the hedgehogs shoulders and letting the tears falling down but he feeld guilty to, he couldnt tell how much he loved this hedgehog or his family he even couldnt say goodbye to anyone, or explaining what was happening with him that all these scars that where so troubeling was caming from a demon that he didnt know. he just could say these one last words

Chris : " S-son-ic ? "

Sonic : "Y-yeah ?"

Chris : " I love you "

And so he drifted away the streng left him letting his body fall and his soul to the light that was coming to get him and leaving a Hedgehog who was blushing but crieng at the same time he hugged Chris death body tighter to himself and burried his face in his friends shoulders tears coming down on his shirt and it was getting wet in just seconds.

He get himself up not breaking the hug and was watching at his friends face who looked like he was sleeping or something so he looked at him smiling and said these words

Sonic : "I love you to"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Oh god it was so cliche im so sorry about my gramma i was teribel at the End and the beginning i just couldnt do it anymore im so sorry XD**_

 _ **I will have to kick my god ass at the english lessons awake XD**_

 _ **well it willl be awesome if you could send me a message and stuff and say that im teribel and i should die and stuff im realy sorry XD**_

 _ **So See Ya~JOKER**_


End file.
